


Letters of a Doomed Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), froggyfun365



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod-together, F/F, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a chronicle of the changes in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of a Doomed Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author: A. Magiluna Stormwriter  
> Podficcer: froggyfun365
> 
> Full author's notes/disclaimers to come soon.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Podficcer's notes: Music used - Schwartz, Stephen (2003). For Good [Recorded by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth]. On Wicked (the Original Broadway Cast) [CD]. New York: Decca Broadway.

[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/Letters%20of%20a%20Doomed%20Love-froggyfun365,%20aristess.mp3)  
[M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/Letters%20of%20a%20Doomed%20Love-froggyfun365,%20aristess.m4b)

"The Letter with the Journal"

My dear darling Rain,  
     I know this will be a shock  
For you to receive,  
     But I want you to have this.  
     It's filled with Elphaba's things.

It was meant to be  
     A diary for my thoughts,  
But it changed to more.  
     It became a chronicle  
     Of the changes in our lives.

Letters and poems,  
     Ev'ry scrap of paper sent,  
Went into this book.  
     I couldn't bear to lose them:  
     The fragments of our journey.

Those papers remain  
     Locked inside my magic book.  
It was a gift from her,  
     My darling green Elphaba,  
     Much maligned, but not evil.

No one can see them.  
     Only you and I ever  
Will get any glimpse.  
     They are private, they are ours.  
     They are my only mem'ries.

The book is leather,  
     Dyed a lovely shade of blue,  
Pale to match my eyes.  
     Handmade by one of the maunts.  
     My Elphie knows me so well.

Creamy ivory  
     Colors the vellum pages.  
Just like my skintone,  
     Or so Elphie said to me.  
     The stitching is golden flax.

Just holding the book,  
     I swear I feel her presence  
And smell her harsh soap.  
     Most people hated that smell.  
     For me, it was comforting.

My dearest darling,  
     Oh my lovable Elphie,  
She gave me a gift,  
     One that's not refundable  
     Or replaceable to me.

Now it is yours, Rain,  
     To do with as you see fit.  
You should know of her,  
     Of the woman she became.  
     You are a lot like she was.

I have loved you, Rain,  
     As if you were my own girl.  
Even your disguise  
     Couldn't hide your ties to her.  
     You are of your grandmother.

Think of me fondly  
     And of your grandmother, too.  
We are together,  
     Reunited once again.  
     Yours, as always, love, Glinda

* * *

"A Smattering of the Letters and Poems from the Early Days"

My dear Glinda, will wonders never cease?  
A Lurlinemas gift from myself to you.  
My father doesn't believe in such things.  
He has always followed the Unnamed God.  
My mother only converted in name.  
It kept him happy so she could be free.  
If it meant he could preach to the Quadlings,  
It meant she was free to have her lovers.  
The dichotomy made me believe less.  
For you, I'll celebrate. Yours, Elphaba.

***

It has been a long and stressful evening.  
I hate when you're not here with me, Glinda.  
I know you don't see your family much,  
But I wish it didn't happen tonight.  
Things were difficult with the Animals.  
They don't understand what I am doing,  
That it is for their benefit, not mine.  
I am an outcast, just as they all are.  
But they still find fault with my assistance.  
It would make me happy if you were here.

***

Galinda, you are so impossible!  
I don't know what possessed you to do that!  
Who in their right mind would think to go out  
In such a terrible thunderstorm, hm?  
Perhaps a silly girl who doesn't think  
About the consequences of her glee?  
You could have died out there in the river.  
Why can you not understand you scared me?  
If you should die because of this fever,  
I'll do the same and haunt you forever.

***

She is frivolous, giggling sunshine.  
I am serious, frowning thunderclouds.  
The two cannot truly be intertwined.  
They must exist separately always.  
The one must always follow the other.  
Usually the sunshine follows the clouds,  
Bringing with it warmth and a fresh viewpoint.  
Thunderclouds are necessary, as well,  
To offer a proper, thorough cleansing.  
One cannot exist without the other.

***

To my dearest Glinda on your birthday.  
Another cycle of seasons passes,  
Marking your time on this great land of ours.  
I cannot help but give praise to Lurline,  
Ozma, and the Nameless God, all in turn.  
I have no idea which one, in truth,  
Is responsible for your very birth,  
But I find that it does not matter.  
All that matters to me is that you live,  
And that you can love an outcast like me.

***

Strange things are afoot, my sweet, here at Shiz.  
Doctor Dillamond went missing today.  
He's been acting peculiarly lately,  
Missing office hours and other functions.  
And that doesn't even begin to note  
His lapses in speech and higher thinking.  
It seemed to start with that experiment.  
You remember it, with the lion cub.  
It shook me straight to my very marrow,  
And now my mentor has just disappeared.

* * *

"The Last Letter Received Before She Disappeared"

My dearest Glinda,

This may well be the hardest thing  
I've ever had to write in my entire life.  
You are everything that means  
Light and goodness in my life.  
You have taught me how to love  
And how to enjoy life to the fullest.

I must leave you now, my sweet.  
Things are getting more and more dangerous  
For anyone who goes against the Wizard  
And, more importantly, Madame Morrible.  
The Animals are losing their freedom,  
And I seem to be the only one who cares.

I will try to get word to you when I can,  
But I don't want to put you in their crosshairs.  
You are far too important, far too wonderful,  
To end up in prison like I will be if I'm caught.  
I want you to continue to do your studies,  
Learn all you can and try to make changes.

Who knows? You could make all sorts of changes  
To benefit the Animals and all of the outcasts.  
You can be very persuasive when you want to be.  
After all, you persuaded me to give a second chance  
To the frivolous, confusifying blonde I roomed with.  
You taught me that love truly is blind and all-consuming.

Whatever you do with the rest of your life,  
I want you to know that you will always be loved.  
No matter where I am or what I'm doing,  
I will look up at the stars each night and think of you.  
If you do the same thing, we can be connected again,  
Just as we always will be in our hearts and dreams.

I love you, my sweet Glinda, now and always.

Love,  
Your Elphie


End file.
